Owari no Seraph X Fairy Tail
by Salem4ver
Summary: (Fem) Yuki or "Yu", her team, Guren, his team, and Mika are thrown into the world of Fairy Tail were they meet Aryanna the daughter of Celina the Queen of Sky Dragons is a S-class member of Fairy Tail.


Chapter one the mission gone wrong

It was a normal calm day on the other side of the wall. Yu was walking along the sidewalk looking at the sky. She and her team where given the week off so she had a lot of spare time. She would have been training if it hadn't been for Shiho who pissed her off. Now she was just walking around worrying her adoptive older brother Guren. Though he would never ambit it.

"Yu?" Guren finally found her in the park sitting on a bench just staring at the sky. "YU!" He hits her lightly on the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"Where have you been?" He demands.

"I went for a walk! I didn't think I needed to run it by you." Guren looks at her scratching the back of his head with a sigh.

"Shinoa told me what happened today." Yu looks at him then down to the side. He sits next to her. "What did he say?"

"Something that offended even Shinoa and Mitusba. And then something about me being a stupid spoiled brat." Guren watches her facial expression. He places an arm around her.

"Well you sure as hell aren't spoiled not after what you have been through."

She doesn't say anything and simply closes her eyes. She looked a little ill.

"Have you taken your medicine today?" Yu had been sick for a while. They didn't know what was wrong but it wasn't anything life threating so she just needed to take some awful tasting medication.

"Yes." She said holding her knees to her chest. "Not like many would care if I didn't."

"I would."

"Sometimes I have a hard time believing you." Guren looks at her like 'oh really?' and suddenly tickles her. "Guren stop!" She laughs trying to escape.

"Let me join!" Shinya comes out of nowhere tickling Yu.

"Piss of Shinya!" She demands laughing and suddenly starts coughing. Both of them stop immediately letting her breath. She stops after nearly choking.

"Opps sorry!" Shinya apologizes as Guren gives her a light pat on the back. She then, suddenly passes out. "YU!?"

"YU! WAKE UP!" Guren shakes her lightly but nothing. She begins to stir as Guren carries her rushing to the hospital.

 **_At the Hospital_**

Yu was still passed out while laying on her hospital bed. She soon began to open her eyes feeling much better than she was. She opens her eyes to meet a young girl with dark green eyes and long blond hair.

"Are you a nurse?" She asks weakly.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion, I came to help you." She said with a sweet smile. "Can you sit up?" Yu nods no. She giggles and slowly helps her up into a sitting position. "What's your name?"

"Yuki Ichinose."

"What a lovely name."

"I like your name better then mine." Mavis blushes happily.

"Thank you."

"How long have been out?"

"A cuople hours. Your brother was called back to his job shortly after the doctors started taking care of you."

"Oh."

"He asked his friend to stay. He is at the café right now. Do you want me to get him?"

"Please?" Mavis nods leaving the room. And a few seconds later Shinya comes rushing in like the devil was after him.

"Thank god your wake!" He said hugging her tightly.

"What happen?"

"You passed out after nearly choking. Sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." She said. "And Guren, I was told he was called back."

"Yeah, Kureto called him back. Something important I am guessing but then again I would have been called back too if it where but oh well." He said. "Want me to call him?"

"Sure…" She looks at her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Yu…"

"I did take my medicine, but I ended up throwing it back up." She said shocking him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I didn't want to put in a damn hospital. You need everyone you can get to fight the vampires." She said he hugs her pulling out his phone calling Guren.

"I get the hospital part but, don't let this blood lust for the vampires get the best of you. I know that may work in favor for Asuramaru, but not for you." He said. "Guren you there? Good because Yu is awake and may want to bring at least the rest of the team. She needs some major cheering up." He said hanging up.

 **_An hour later_**

"Yu!" Mito, Shigure, and Sayuri cheer hugging her. Guren walks in as Norito pushes him out of the way hugging Yu before her can.

"You had us worried kiddo." Norito says rubbing her head.

"Sorry." She said laughing as Guren sat next to her. Sayuri tells her about the class she is teaching while Mito has to slap Norito for making a smutty comment. Yu just laughs at him smiling while Shinya tells Guren what Yu told him outside the room.

"She's been throwing them back up?"

"Yep, I asked her about it and she said she doesn't know what is going on. She takes them but then suddenly her stomach cramps up and she just vomits."

"Just great…I know those pills don't have a good taste to them but it's that bad to where she has to vomit them?"

"It would seem so." Soon Mavis is seen walking over with something. It's a small plate with a needle. Yu's worst fear.

"What are you doing?"

"The doctor asked me to give her this." She said when Guren stops her. They follow her in the room as Yu grabs on to Mito's hand as Mavis gives her the injection. "That should do. Keep an eye on her okay?" They nod as Yu is cleared to leave the hospital. Guren and his team watch Yu as Shinoa and the others come up.

"Yu, I am sorry." Shiho apologizes. "I take it all back." He was covered in scratches and the sinister looks on Shinoa's and Mitusba's faces meant that they had a little fun with him. Poor guy…

"Just don't let it happen again nor I _am_ going kill you!" She said with smile, "And I'll borrow Norito's cure gear to do it!" She threatens.

"Just let me know." Norito said laughing at a terrified Shiho.

"Okay that's enough…" Guren sighs, "let's get you home." He looks at Yu who nods. After saying goodbye to the others Guren gives Yu a piggy back ride home.

"I can walk…"

"I know but I don't want you passing out on me again." He said as she laughs lightly. "You know, Yu…Shinya told me about you throwing up the pills."

"I didn't want you to know. You have enough on your plate."

"I always have time for you."

"I know…I just feel like I am getting you in trouble with that Kureto guy."

"Oh, I am always in trouble with him. Nothing new there."

"I still feel bad." She said yawning. They got home by the time Yu feel asleep. Guren put her to bed kissing her forehead.

 **_The Next Day_**

Yu woke up at her normal time took a shower and got ready. Before she got out of the bathroom after getting clothed she looked at her pills. Did she still have to take them?

"Yu?" Guren enters the room.

"Do I still have to take these?"

"The doctors said no. Instead they are going have you come in for shots every month."

"Oh, okay." She said. "The shower is yours and I am going to meet up with Shinoa and the others." She left the room going to eat something. She grabs an apple and leaves the house. As she walks she notices Mavis walking down the sidewalk with no shoes? "Miss Vermillion?"

"Oh, Hello Yuki." She said happily with a giggle.

"What are doing here?"

"Going for a walk, you?"

"Going to meet up with my team."

"Ooo, mind I join?"

"Not at all." Yuki said nothing thinking anything of it. She and Mavis talk like they have known one another forever.

"Do you think Fairies have tails?" Mavis asks.

"Hmm," Yu thought for the longest time. "Maybe, but I would have to meet one."

"My parents said that in order to meet one you can't cry."

"Well then I won't be able to meet them. I lost a lot of people I cared about when I was younger before I meet Guren. So, a river tears." They laugh.

"Yeah, I've cried a lot too." She admits. They stop at the park seeing Shinoa and the others.

"Morning everyone!" Yu shouts at them. They look over and wave back at her.

"Who's this?" Mitusba asks.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion."

"She was the nurse taking care of me yesterday."

"Oh." They said looking at her.

"Umm…" Yoichi looks at her feet. "Where are your shoes?"

Mavis looks down. "Oh crap! I can't believe I forgot them again!" She said embarrassed beyond belief. They laugh at her.

"Its okay jut be careful where you step!" Yu said laughing.

"Yeah it's okay Mavis!" Shinoa said as the group sat at a bench. Mavis was telling them all about magic. It wasn't until noon did Guren and his team found them talking.

"Hey it's that nurse." Norito said recognizing her.

"What is she doing here?" Mito asks as the group walks over.

"Hey Guren." Yu says with a smile.

"Hey."

"Aren't you the nurse from before?" Shigure asks coldly.

"Yep." Mavis wasn't fazed by Shigure. "My name is Mavis Vermillion."

"Nice feet." Norito says getting slapped by Mito.

"Aww aren't you sweet." She said with a smile.

"Come on Shinoa, you and your squad are going on a mission with us." Guren said. They nod.

"Bye Mavis!" They wave back.

"Bye have fun! And remember; Comrades isn't simply a word. Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners." She said as they left.

"Will do!"

 **_Outside the Wall_**

Norito was driving the car as everyone was seated in the back. Guren was reading while Yu was sleeping on his shoulder. Shinoa was auguring with Shinya about something, Yoichi was talking with Sayuri while Shiho was talking with Mitusba and Shigure. Mito was looking at her curse gear.

"We should be at the rendezvous in an hour." Norito shouts at the back.

"Good." Guren said back. He looks at Yu who is looking a little pale.

 _Damn could the shot be wearing off already?_ He thought looking at her worried.

"Hey Guren, what's wrong with Yu?" Yoichi asks.

"She came down with a cold but it turned out to be a little more. The doctors had her taking medicine while having her coming in for mid-month checkups. It wasn't until yesterday I learned that Yu's stomach didn't really agree with the pills she was given and she ended vomiting them back up."

"Wait a body can do that?" Shinoa asks.

"Hers can."

"Why do I have feeling there is more to it?" Shiho asks.

"They are going to have her come in for monthly shots and the one she was given looks like it's wearing off."

"Or it could be Asuramaru right now." Mitusba said.

"That could be…" He trails off.

"Hey guys haven't you ever wondered about that Mavis girl?" Norito shouts to them.

"Oh, yeah." Shinya says. "I know almost everyone at the hospital we took Yu to but she is defiantly new."

"When we were talking with her, she said something about fairies and magic." Yoichi said with a smile.

"Yeah something about fairies don't appear to people who cry. And then something about fairies having tails…" Shinoa recalls.

"Those are interesting topics." Mito said as th car stopped.

"We're here." Norito said as Guren woke Yu up. The group looks around at the area looking for vampires. Guren decides to spilt up the group with his team going one way and Shinoa's going the other. As Shinoa and her team look around, Yu notices something. Something black. She went after the person.

"Hey wait!" Yu calls after the person running in that direction.

"Yu?" Shinoa calls. "Guys where did Yu go?" They look around.

"Well shit." Shiho said. "Guren is going to murder us."

"Yu!?" Yoichi calls out for her but nothing.

"Yu!?" Mitusba shouts but nothing.

"Great, split up! Mitusba with me." Shinoa says. "We'll meet back here." They nod and break off.

 **_With Yu_**

"Where are you going?" Asuramaru asks.

"I thought I saw someone. I don't know if it's a vampire or not but I can't take the change of it being a normal person and leaving him or her here."

"So selfless its why I like you."

"I thought you liked me because I had a blood lust for vampires."

"That too." Asuramaru giggles as Yu continues following the strange person. If it were a vampire she would have been killed already. Yu stops seeing a young man sit with his legs crossed on the ground. He had short black hair. He turns seeing Yu stand behind him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yuki Ichinose, I am with the Demon Moon Company. Please come with me it won't be safe here for long."

"I know but it will be fine." He said as the vampires appear. Before Yu could do anything everything around her dies. While the young man is smiling.

"What the hell?" She looks at the dead vampires. "What did you…?"

"I put them to rest." He said with a smile. "My name is Zeref." He said standing up as Yu pulls out her sword. "Don't worry I won't fight you." He said walking away. "We'll meet again later." He said leaving Yu speechless.

"Hey wait!" She goes after him only to be sent flying. "Whoa!" She lands into someone's arms. It was Guren. "Guren?" Shinoa and the others are at his sides. Zeref looks at them with that smile of his.

"So, these are your warriors Mavis…?"

 _Mavis?_ They wonder.

Zeref laughs to himself. "Then I guess I should test them out." He said as a black fog circles him he releases it but it is stopped.

"That is enough Zeref!" It was Mavis! She walks over to him. "It has been 100 years Zeref." She said. But oddly enough no one could see her.

"Mavis…I can't hear or see you but I sense you are somewhere nearby."

"Well I am dead."

"Of course, your dead," he said. "you knew of my curse and yet you still touched me."

"His curse?" The group breaths.

"Let's see how well your warriors do in our world." He said as a portal opened under them. "I have a warrior of my own of which I have sent."

"WAH!" They shout falling through it.

"You will lose." Mavis said.

"I will lose, you would say. Let's see what the gods have in store." He stares at the spot where Mavis is standing as she stares back.

 ** _End of Chapter one~_**


End file.
